La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Jasper se siente tan miserable, ha estado así desde hace un siglo, de pronto una luz aparece en su camino, pero que pasara cuando los celos apaguen esa luz y Jasper busque venganza..¿?”


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago"_ de _Rata Blanca_, según mi querido Jake, pero yo pensaba que era de _Magö de Oz_, ay como me gusta esa banda española de veras..!!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!!

Otra canción..xD si planeo hacer una canción con cada pareja.. aun busco una canción para Carlisle y Esme y para Jacob y Nessie.. la de Rosalie y Emmett esta en progreso.. espero ke les guste esta..!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago..!!**

Jasper POV

Hacía ya 15 años que había dejado a Peter y Charlotte, y casi 25 desde que deje a Maria, y aun no sabia con exactitud que era lo que buscaba, recorría las silenciosas calles de las pequeñas ciudades que se cruzaban en mi camino, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por contenerme, pero esta horrible sed era absolutamente incontrolable.

A pesar de haber pasado por tantos pueblos, no encontraba otro sentimiento que no fuera odio, venganza, rencor… aparte del terror y confusión de los que corrían con la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino cuando estaba sediento, comenzaba a preguntarme si eran esos sentimientos los únicos que podía llegar a sentir, a pesar de mi poder para controlar las emociones, no me creía capaz de llegar a sentir algo diferente.

_Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor_

Durante el día me escondía en la profundidad de los bosques, o si no había lugares al aire libre para refugiarme, corría hacia algún edificio abandonado, o cualquier lugar lo suficientemente cubierto, no me gustaba andar de día, era muy incomodo estar preocupado por que de un momento a otro las nubes desaparecerían y me descubrirían.

Pero las noches, esas noches tan pacificas en las que todos duermen y no hay prácticamente ningún sentimiento en el aire, aunque ese era el momento en el que me costaba mas trabajo contenerme, con tanta calma, sin estar concentrado en tantos sentimientos que llegaban, el monstruo sediento dentro de mi me pedía sangre, lograba contenerme hasta cierto punto, pero, llegaba el momento en el que me decía a mi mismo que no podía luchar contra eso, era mi naturaleza, ser un asesino, debía aceptar lo que era.

_La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino_

Al fin, algo diferente, a pesar de ser un día soleado, me alegro, si, sentía alegría, muchísimas parejas de humanos estaban ese día en los bosques, acampando, dando paseos, simplemente sentados, pero sus sentimientos eran tales que pude haberme quedado ahí por el resto de mi existencia, no era nada de lo que había sentido antes, era un sentimiento calido, tan abrasador, y creo que todo tenia que ver con la fecha, 14 de Febrero, lastima que solo fuera una vez al año, y que no pudiera quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, una desafortunada pareja se interpuso en mi camino, no había cazado en casi tres semanas, era inevitable.

Me pregunto si algún día encontrare a alguien, dudo que pase, pero si sucede, espero poder reconocerla, aunque sus sentimientos me lo confirmen, espero de verdad no equivocarme.

_Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo_

Philadelphia, una de las ciudades más grandes que había visitado yo solo, no solía entrar a estos lugares, demasiados humanos, demasiados sentimientos, demasiada sangre, estaba nublado y llovía ligeramente, pero podía oler en el ambiente que la lluvia iba a empeorar en cualquier instante, no me molestaba la lluvia, pero los humanos me verían raro si me quedaba mojándome, aun mas raro de lo que me miran ahora.

Necesitaba buscar un lugar en el que cubrirme, o en el cual conseguir una sombrilla, no había tiendas ni nada cerca cuando se soltó el aguacero, todos los humanos corrían buscando refugio, un montón de personas entraron el los restaurantes y cafeterías de por ahí, decidí entrar a una, solo para disimular, una pequeña cafetería a la que casi no habían entrado personas, mejor así, estaba sediento de verdad, dos semanas sin cazar, mi record eran tres, pero aun así, mi garganta parecía estar ardiendo al rojo vivo, me sacudí un poco el agua del abrigo y fue entonces que la vi.

Se había girado en su banco pegado a la barra y me miraba fascinada, vampiro, su olor me llego medio segundo después de que la mire, era un olor tan dulce, tan fresco, embriagador de verdad, la vi saltar de su asiento y acercarse a mi, tenia un andar tan suave, aparecía una bailarina profesional, no sabia si ponerme a la defensiva, o irme de ahí inmediatamente, nunca me había encontrado con un vampiro así, con esos sentimientos tan… tan calidos y… tan…

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- su voz era simplemente perfecta, parecían campanillas entonando una hermosa melodía, me incline hacia adelante, no podía ser descortés con una dama.

-Lo siento, señorita- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, entonces ella me sonrió y me tendió su mano, ni siquiera supe por que, pero la tome inmediatamente, este sentimiento era en verdad hermoso, después de casi un siglo de odio, venganza y rencor, ella me había hecho sentir esperanza.

_Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la mas dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció  
desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar_

Alice y yo llevábamos dos años juntos, los mejores dos años de toda mi existencia, seguíamos buscando a este aquelarre, los Cullen, pero nunca llegamos a encontrarlos, pasábamos cerca de Denver cuando nos cruzamos con Maria, no esperaba encontrármela lejos de Monterrey, ni siquiera lejos de México, venia con otros dos vampiros, las dos hembras.

-Jasper, por favor, regresa- fue lo primero que me dijo una vez que nos repusimos de la sorpresa al vernos, estudie sus emociones, lo que sentí me sorprendió aun mas que la presencia de Maria, ella me extrañaba, la mire durante unos segundos en completo silencio, debía averiguar que significaba esa emoción, me extrañaba, si, pero seguramente era por que sin mi, no podía controlar a los neófitos tan fácilmente, sentí los finos brazos de Alice rodear mi brazo derecho, mire hacia abajo y ella me sonrió, con la sorpresa había olvidado presentarla.

-Perdóname, Alice- dije mirándola y después me gire hacia las tres vampiros frente a nosotros- Maria, ella es Alice, es mi compañera ahora, Alice, Maria fue quien me transformo.

-Mucho gusto, Maria- Maria no respondió, Alice la miro durante unos segundos, y después se tenso, una visión, pase un brazo por sus hombros esperando que se le pasara, después de dos años ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Alice, que sucede?- pregunte preocupado, Maria y las otras dos miraban todo confundidas, cuando Alice al fin reacciono, miro a Maria y sus acompañantes con ojos entrecerrados, sentí como Alice se inclinaba hacia atrás, a la defensiva, entonces mire hacia Maria, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguía confundida.

-Entonces, Jasper, volverás conmigo a Monterrey?- pregunto Maria ignorando la postura de Alice.

-Lo siento Maria, pero como te dije, estoy con Alice ahora, no volveré a Monterrey, me quedare con ella- respondí tranquilamente, seguí abrazándola, escuchaba un ligero ronroneo en el pecho de Alice, tiraba de mi hacia atrás, alejándonos de las tres vampiro.

-Pero Jasper, debes volver, nada es igual sin ti allá, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, puedes llevarla si quieres…

-No, Maria, nunca pondría a Alice en ese riesgo, las guerras del sur ya son pasado para mi, por favor, déjame en paz- interrumpí a Maria cuando propuso la locura de llevar a Alice a la guerra, Alice tiro de mi un poco mas fuerte, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

Ese había sido el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi miserable vida, decirle a Maria que no volvería con ella por que ahora estaba con Alice, los sentimientos de Maria cambiaron radicalmente, de nuevo, ese odio y rencor a los que estaba acostumbrados, pero había algo mas, celos, definitivamente eran celos, tan grandes que llegaron a asustarme, Maria y sus dos acompañantes nos rodearon a Alice y a mi, nunca había visto a Alice pelear, pero Maria sabia que ninguna de las tres tenían oportunidad de pasarme.

-Maria, que estas haciendo?- pregunte mientras me ponía al frente de Alice y la dejaba completamente cubierta por mi cuerpo, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

-Te quiero de vuelta, Jasper, y ella es la única _cosa_ que te impide regresar- me dijo, fue entonces cuando me percate, Maria y sus dos amigas no estaban solas, había otros 10 neófitos en los alrededores.

-Alice, quédate detrás mío- dije, ella simplemente asintió y se quedo muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, eso no me servia de mucha ayuda, uno de los neófitos que había salido del bosque fue el primero en saltar, rápidamente me fui contra él, no llego a tocar el suelo de nuevo cuando su cabeza salía volando, yo tenia demasiados años de practica, y Maria lo sabia.

Atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, comencé a pelear contra todos los que pude sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Alice, seguía con los ojos cerrados pero… que bien peleaba!! De verdad, su don le ayudaba muchísimo, se movía justo antes de que los neófitos saltaran por ella, bien, un peso menos de encima, tenia que deshacerme de todos para poder salir de ahí junto con Alice, las dos amigas de Maria luchaban contra mi, Maria les había dicho todas mis técnicas, ellas eran las únicas que esquivaban mis golpes y mordidas.

-Jasper!- el grito de Alice llamo mi atención, estaba atrapada, 6 neófitos y Maria la rodeaban, intente ir con ella, pero otros cinco me cerraban el paso y me atacaban, no perdí de vista a Alice en ningún momento, pero se hacia mas difícil conforme los neófitos me atacaban en grupo, tenia que concentrarme en deshacerme de ellos para poder ir por Alice.

-Alice!!- llego el momento en que ya no la vi mas, había quedado atrapada entre todos los neófitos que la habían atacado, tenia que ayudarla!! Mordí, golpee, destroce, hice de todo para poder abrirme paso hacia Alice, pero no había sido suficiente– no, no, no, ALICE!!

Una enorme cortina de humo me paralizo, entonces vi las llamas, justo en el centro del circulo que formaban Maria y los neófitos, justo donde había estado Alice hacia un instante, no me atreví a ver que era lo que se quemaba, no quería verlo, pero la alegría y satisfacción de Maria me confirmaban mis sospechas, esa fogata estaba hecha con Alice…

Un gruñido mortal, no amenazador, era mortal, salio de mi pecho, no dejaría a ninguno de esos miserables vivo!! Corrí hacia ellos y comencé a atacarlos, a algunos los arroje a las llamas sin siquiera despedazarlos, no había terminado con uno cuando ya comenzaba contra el otro, algunos intentaron huir, pero no, no los dejaría, los haría pagar por lo que le habían hecho a mi Alice, por el rabillo del ojo observe a Maria y a una neófita irse de ahí inmediatamente, podía sentir su miedo, perfecto, así sabrían que era lo que les esperaba en el futuro, cuando al fin termine de destrozar el ultimo cuerpo y echarlo al fuego, fue entonces que me percate de todo, la soledad, el silencio, el vacío… caí de rodillas.

-NO!!- mi grito solitario lleno el bosque mientras contemplaba la enorme columna de humo, columna bajo la cual mi Alice ardía en llamas, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, era demasiado tarde, la había perdido, había perdido a la razón de mi existencia, no pude sentir mis emociones desbordarse y mis ojos me picaban por las lagrimas que no saldrían, mi Alice se había ido, y el vacío de emociones que sentía en ese momento, era una clara muestra de su ausencia.

_Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio atacó _

_Hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir_

No sabia cuantos días había estado ahí, encerrado en un viejo teatro abandonado, no había cazado y mi sed estaba al tope, tenia que pensar en como reunirme con Alice, no soportaba esta vida sin ella, pero antes de unirme a Alice, debía hacer una cosa muy importante, Maria… no podía dejar de pensar en ese sentimiento satisfactorio que la lleno cuando miraba a mi vida arder en llamas, los ojos me picaban de nuevo, tenia que hacer algo, darle a Maria en donde le dolía.

Monterrey, tenia que acabar con su dominio, mi ejercito contra el suyo, y sabia muy bien que ganarle seria pan comido, con mi don podía entrenar neófitos lo suficientemente rápido como para acabar con ella en dos meses, después de terminar con su ejercito dejare libres a todos los neófitos de mi ejercito, los haría sentir tanta sed que acabaran con la mitad de los humanos de la ciudad antes de que lleguen los Vulturi, ellos me harán ir con mi Alice, acabarían conmigo para al fin poder unirme a ella.

_En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar_

Dos meses después pude unir a 20 neófitos y hacer que lucharan juntos, me dirigí rápidamente a México, mientras mas rápido acabara con Maria, mucho mejor, les había prometido miles de humanos para cada uno de los neófitos si ganábamos, era verdad, después de la batalla los dejaría armar un gran revuelo para que los Vulturi terminaran el trabajo y me aniquilen junto con todos los demás, resistiré cualquier castigo, solo por Alice, solo por volverla a ver, por estar con ella de nuevo.

Acabar con el pequeñísimo ejercito de Maria fue demasiado fácil, no estaba preparada para un ataque masivo como el mío, permití que mis neófitos acabaran con todos los de Maria, pero ella era mía, totalmente mía, quería que viera como su dominio caía en pedazos, como lo que mas anhelaba en la vida era destruido justo frente a sus ojos, sus sentimientos de desesperación y perdida no me llegaron, la venganza era mucho mas fuerte.

Después de acabar con los neófitos de Maria, deje a los míos irse, con una condición, que se quedaran en Monterrey y se alimentaran lo mejor que pudieran, con el caos, los Vulturi no tardarían mas de dos días en llegar, durante ese periodo vigilaría a Maria, el plan perfecto, al día siguiente, cuando mis neófitos ya habían causado un gran caos en la enorme ciudad por la cantidad de gente que desaparecía, un sentimiento muy raro en Maria me llamo la atención, era alivio.

-Jazz, podemos seguir con esto juntos- me dijo, estábamos los dos en su casa, si es que este tétrico lugar puede ser considerado casa, la mire de reojo- podríamos huir ahora mismo y los Vulturi no nos encontraran, comenzar un dominio por nuestra cuenta, podríamos…

-Podríamos?- la interrumpí girándome hacia ella, el miedo la invadió nuevamente- podríamos?

-Jasper, seria muy sencillo, después de la limpia que harán los Vulturi, todos quedaran…

-Déjame déjarte algo muy en claro, Maria, te recuerdo, que tu asesinaste a la única persona que he amado y me ha amado de regreso, fuiste la culpable de todos mis años de sufrimiento, fue por ti que nunca sentí algo diferente al odio y el rencor, tu me causaste tanta desdicha y aun así, fuiste capaz de quitarme lo que al fin me estaba ayudando a recuperarme!!- grite haciendo que ella retrocedida varios pasos, la ira me invadía, sus sentimientos eran muy bajos, no los alcanzaba a distinguir, pero me miraba con terror- no habrá mas "nosotros", Maria, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, nunca mas volveré a luchar por territorio, ya no mas.

-Jasper, tu vida depende de unirnos!

-No! Maria, tu me arrebataste mi vida aquel día en el bosque, y sabes que?- me acerque mas haciéndola retroceder hasta la chimenea- te voy a devolver el favor.

Empuje a la vampiro a la chimenea y la detuve ahí mientras abría el gas, ella había comenzado a moverse intentando escapar, pero yo era mas fuerte, saque un pequeño encendedor de mi bolsillo, lo había conseguido justo antes de entrar a México, el gas salía rápidamente en dirección a Maria, la aplaste contra el cemento y la deje atorada antes de prender el encendedor y acercarlo a la manguera del gas, una pequeña explosión me quemo el brazo izquierdo, pero no me importo, el sonido de los gritos de Maria me distraían, ardía en llamas, ojo por ojo, así me había arrebatado mi vida, y así le arrebataba la suya.

-Buenas noches- una fría voz me llamo la atención, me gire rápidamente dejando el cuerpo llameante de Maria detrás, eran 8 figuras envueltas en capas oscuras, habían llegado- mi nombre es Alec.

Era solo un niño el que venia delante, la que venia enseguida tenia la misma estatura, pero era mujer, atrás venían cuatro enormes figuras, serian los guarias, detrás una esbelta figura de mujer y otra a la que no distinguía por la enorme capa que traía, todos ignoraban las llamas detrás mío, mire al chico que se había presentado, Alec, no dije nada.

-Estamos aquí por todo el revuelo que han causado ciertos neófitos en la ciudad, buscamos al responsable- dijo la chica enseguida de Alec, eran gemelos.

-En ese caso lo han encontrado- dije sin mas, no quería alargar mas eso, quería ir con mi Alice ya, Alec y su hermana se miraron, estaban algo confundidos, seguramente nunca habían tenido a un vampiro que se entregara solo.

-En ese caso, lo sentimos, pero la ley es la ley- murmuro Alec, asentí y mire a los cuatro enormes vampiros que se me acercaban, no me resistí para nada, simplemente cerré los ojos e imagine a Alice junto a mi, muy pronto la vería, la tendría a mi lado otra vez, y nada podría separarme de ella de nuevo.

_Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice POV

-JASPER!!- no, no podía morir, él no, él no!!

-Alice! Alice, aquí estoy, tranquila- sentí los fuertes brazos de Jasper rodearme, ni siquiera lo mire, con solo olerlo supe que estaba bien, que estaba aquí, me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas- Alice, que paso? Que viste?

-Fue… horrible…- dije, no me salían las palabras, esa visión de verdad me había asustado, sentía la calma de Jasper golpeándome y poco a poco me tranquilice por completo.

-Ya, ya paso, tranquila, dime que fue lo que viste?- me susurro Jasper al oído, estábamos los dos solos en casa, por lo que no había necesidad, pero supuse que era otro medio para calmarme, respire profundo antes de responder.

-Creo que fue una visión perdida- dije aun sin soltarme de él, y él me seguía abrazando firmemente- por que no encontramos a los Cullen, pero nos cruzábamos con Maria y… ella te quería de regresó en Monterrey, pero dijiste que no y… después los Vulturi llegaban y… hacían una enorme fogata con tu cuerpo y… yo solo…

-Ya, tranquila, eso no paso, no pasara, nunca- me dijo, me salte la parte en la que Maria me mataba, o si no, sabiendo como era Jasper, podría ir y enfrentar a Maria para que esa visión no tuviera la mínima oportunidad de realizarse- es solo un mal recuerdo, Alice.

-Si, un muy mal recuerdo de una pésima visión- dije, aspire profundo y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper, nunca me había pasado esto del recuerdo de una visión, y esperaba que nunca jamás pasara de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hahahahaha.. ke dijeron.. esta loca asesino a todo mund0o..!! pues n0o0o.. fue solo un mal recuerdo.. por favor no me maten..!! es solo… una ocurrencia.. jeje vamos.. déjenme Reviews que se ke les gust0o..:D


End file.
